


I Want To Slow Dance With You

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [51]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake Belladonna enjoys a quiet morning with her girlfriend in their new home.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	I Want To Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 - slow dancing in sleepwear

Blake feels a slow, easy smile cross her face as she leans against the doorframe of her new kitchen, watching quietly as Yang dances around in the black boy shorts and purple tank top she had worn to bed the night previous. The tank top is one that Blake recognises as her own, one that’s usually oversized on Blake but fits Yang perfectly. She lets her gaze linger, watching fondly as Yang bounces around to the music playing from her scroll, and sighs softly.

This peaceful morning… these gentle, easy moments where she can sit and watch Yang just be young again after all they had gone through during the war… These are the moments that Blake lives for. At the age of 23, their scars and baggage are more numerous than they should be and she can’t even begin to count the number of times within a month that they find themselves curled up in each other’s arms after a particularly gruelling nightmare. Perhaps that’s why Blake refuses to take for granted the peaceful life they had fought for. Perhaps that’s why she lets herself enjoy the gentle moments and delight in seeing each smile that Yang gives her… because she remembers the darkness that threatened to swallow them and their family whole years ago.

“Oh!”

Blake grins when Yang yelps in surprise, her cheeks tinting pink as she spins around and finally catches Blake watching her. Blake’s heart swells with adoration as Yang’s lilac eyes light up and she steps closer to her, reaching out to curl her fingers around Blake’s waist and tug her into her arms. Blake goes easily, tilting her head and giggling softly as Yang kisses her, melting into her girlfriend’s body as Yang pulls her close. “Best part of moving in with you is getting to see the morning show.” Blake teases, smirking softly up at Yang as they rest their foreheads together and gently sway in place. 

“Flirt.” Yang scolds playfully, grinning down at Blake as she brushes their noses together sweetly. With a soft and content sigh, she takes one of Blake’s hands in her own and cradles it, winking playfully at Blake as she begins to lead her in a slow, simple dance. “I think I like it better when we dance  _ together.  _ Then I get to look at your pretty face and feel you close to me and tell you how I love you.”

“Sap.” Blake whispers, rolling her eyes fondly, even as she presses close to Yang. She smiles, warm and soft, as she curls her free hand around the back of Yang’s neck, her fingertips playing with her blonde hair absentmindedly. “I love you too. Even if you did leave me to wake up all alone in a cold bed.”

“Oh my God- are you  _ seriously  _ pouting right now?”

“What? I’m just saying that I missed out on my morning cuddles.” Blake says with a soft grin, laughing softly when Yang butts their heads together with a playful, long-suffering sigh. “I’m being  _ deprived  _ here, Yang.”

“Oh? Are you? I’m  _ so _ sorry.” Yang laughs, moving to press a loud kiss to Blake’s cheek before spinning her out to the side and drawing a loud laugh from her. “Let me fix that.”

Blake squeals loudly when Yang pulls her back into her body, trapping her back against her chest as she wraps her arms around Blake’s waist. Blake feels her heart stutter in her chest when Yang chuckles softly in her ear, her chest rumbling with her laughter against Blake’s back. 

“How’s this? Better?”

“Much.” Blake says through a soft huff of laughter, smiling softly when Yang gently slides her yukata off of one shoulder and presses a tender kiss to her skin. She sighs, soft and fond, as she sinks back into Yang’s arms as they continue to dance, swaying slowly in the kitchen of their new home. “But everything’s always better with you, sunshine.”

“Aw… gay.”

Blake groans, grumbling under her breath as Yang laughs against her neck, smiling and pressing soft kisses into her skin when Blake snorts indignantly at her. With a soft huff, she turns around in Yang’s arms and curls her arms loosely around her neck, smiling lovingly up at her before pressing close and tucking her head under Yang’s chin as they continue to slowly dance together.

Yes, Blake thinks to herself. These are the moments she lives for. Moments of love and safety, moments that they had fought tooth and nail to protect. They’re the moments that settle in between her ribs and surround her heart and soul, flooding her with a sense of peace and warmth that she had come to associate with Yang’s embrace.

A happily ever after might be rare… but Blake knows that it  _ is  _ something worth fighting for. Especially when hers involves waking up and having the opportunity to look into a lilac gaze and feel a warm embrace from the woman she loves.


End file.
